Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of bubble preparation, and specifically to an antibubble generator and an antibubble preparation method.
Related Art
Soap bubbles are present in a spherical shell formed by a thin liquid membrane in a gas, and the gas is inside and outside the bubbles. However, many people do not know that there are antibubbles similar thereto, which have an opposite structure. The antibubbles are present in a spherical shell formed by a thin gas membrane in a fluid, and the fluid is inside and outside the bubbles. Although there have been reports about antibubbles as early as in 1932 and the antibubbles were officially named in 1974, the field of antibubbles is still the one that we know very little about and remains to be broken through.
The antibubbles have many potential applications, for example, an air network formed by the antibubble foam can filter the air, the antibubble foam has a large gas-liquid surface area which can be used in chemical cleaning, a specific liquid can be contained inside the antibubbles for mass transportation and the like. However, practical applications of the antibubbles are rare, and one of the main reasons is that generation of the antibubbles is difficult, generation conditions are harsh, and the yield is very low.
There is only one currently known method to produce antibubbles, that is, impacting a liquid surface by using droplets or a liquid jet flow, to form a gas membrane between the droplets or liquid jet flow and the liquid surface, the droplets or liquid jet flow compressing the liquid surface under the action of gravity to go into a fluid, and then the gas membrane being closed and becoming spherical due to surface tension, to form antibubbles. However, this method for generating antibubbles has high requirements for surface cleanliness, the survival rate of the antibubbles is low, and the yield is very small. Therefore, a new antibubble generation technique is needed, so as to easily generate a large number of antibubbles and meet the needs of large-scale industrial applications.